


Lovely Distractions

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Daddy Kink, Fade to Black, M/M, No Sex, Punk Logan, just mentioned, mentioned Homophobia, remus is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: This was just an excuse to write Logan in a punk outfit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Lovely Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Discord server!
> 
> both the Punk!Logan and the daddy kink. 
> 
> I think my server has a Thing.

Logan was last to arrive at the twin’s apartment for their group study session, and when he did arrive, he was soaking wet and clutching his backpack to his chest like it was a lifeline. 

Damian rushed over to his boyfriend immediately, checking to make sure he was okay. He knew Logan’s parents weren’t the best, but surely they wouldn’t do anything so soon after their son’s twentieth birthday. They had, after all, been _gracious_ enough to allow him to live at home while attending college. 

Logan practically sank into his embrace, and Damian noted tears running down his face along with the rainwater.

“What happened, baby?”

“They- I informed my parents of my sexual preferences, and they- they kicked me out.”

The other four in the living room made sympathetic noises, and Roman rushed into the bathroom, coming out with a towel that the thrust at Logan. 

Logan took it, handing his backpack to Damian, and began patting uselessly at his soaked clothes.

Damian took a second to look through the backpack for spare clothes, glad it was waterproof, but…

“Did you only bring your books and laptop?”

“I was only expecting a study session with my friends,” Logan sounded belligerent. “Not a sudden lack of permanent residence.”

Remus bounded up from his seat and grabbed Logan’s arm. “C’mon, Lolo! I’ve got spare clothes. Let’s go get you dry!”

Logan reached out and snagged a small bag from the side pocket of his backpack and allowed himself to be dragged away to Remus’ room.

With a thump, Damian sat down on the couch next to Patton, who gave him a commiserating pat on the back. 

“What should we do, D?” Virgil asked from his newly-claimed position on Roman’s lap.

“We have to get Logan’s stuff from his… Biological donors. Then he’s staying with me.”

The others nodded, and then they began to plan.

~~

“Remus, I do not see the point in shaving my legs for a simple outfit change. The objective was to get me _dry_ , not have a fashion show.”

“There’s no such thing as a simple outfit change, Lolo! C’mon, please? I think Deedee will really like what I’ve got picked out for you.” Remus grinned conspiratorially. “Also, I wanna see his face when you come out lookin’ like a hot piece of man meat.”

Logan stared at the razor Remus was holding out and sighed. “Fine. Give it here.”

He didn’t tell Remus, but it wasn’t his first time shaving. In fact, he’d shaved his legs fairly recently because daddy liked his baby boy pretty and smooth and… Well. Logan liked surprising his daddy. 

“That was fast.”

“Shut up, Remus. What am I wearing?”

Remus gestured to an outfit laid out on his bed. Logan, seeing the components, sighed and grabbed the first one. 

“Oooh, can I do your makeup too? Also, now that you don’t live with your parents, you’d look totally hot with piercings. Just sayin’.”

Logan looked up at his friend sheepishly and held up his little bag. “Bioflex studs are fascinating and quite useful for concealing piercings. I will, however, ask for your assistance in getting them all out in a timely manner.”

Remus looked absolutely _delighted_.

~~

“I wonder what’s taking them so long?” Patton was doing his math assignment one handed, with his other hand buried in Virgil’s hair. Virgil had long since started dozing off, head pillowed comfortably on Patton’s shoulder, with his legs still in Roman’s lap. 

Damian shrugged. He knew Remus. The chaotic twin was presumably making Logan try on each and every thing in his closet, both out of idle curiosity and a desire to distract Logan from what was going on. It was rare moments of insight like that that had first attracted Damian to Remus in the platonic sense. The general craziness of being his friend made Damian stay. 

He went back to his astronomy essay. While it would suffer without his boyfriend’s help, Damian considered Logan being distracted and happy well worth a slightly lower grade. 

There was a whistle, and Roman saying “Hot damn, Logan.”

Damian looked up, and… Hot damn _indeed_. His baby boy was so pretty!

He started inspecting the outfit, starting at the bottom. Logan’s feet were encased in heavy studded leather boots. Going up, dark blue fishnets studded with tiny, twinkling stars peeked through heavily ripped black jeans. 

Damian grinned as he saw Logan’s bellybutton ring. Nothing new, he’d seen it before, but the small silver ‘D’ did funny things to his gut, and now Logan was baring it to the world.

Logan’s top was a cropped t-shirt, with a band logo on it Damian didn’t recognize. One of Remus’ favorites, no doubt. Logan was also still wearing his customary tie, only it was loose around his neck.

And then, his face. Remus had obviously had his way with Logan’s make-up, from the dark blue lipstick to the dramatic wings of Logan’s eyeshadow. 

What really, truly surprised Damian were the piercings. He’d known Logan had a few that he hid from his parents, but even he had underestimated the breadth of them. Logan had two small studs over one eyebrow, as well as four or five in each ear. One of his ears even had a dangling letter ‘D’ that matched his bellybutton ring.

Damian couldn’t help but stare. His nerdy, sweet, hot as hell boyfriend had transformed into a punk bad boy wet dream, and Damian couldn’t wait to get him to a bed.

“Tada!”

Remus deserved a prize for the magic he’d worked on Logan, really. Damian made a mental note to figure something out. A fruit basket, perhaps?

~~

Logan was glad that the staring died down as the evening wore on. When he’d come out, even notoriously hard to rouse Virgil had sat up in shock, fully awake. Thankfully, the only person still looking at him periodically was Damian, and Logan didn’t mind his looks at _all_. That kind of look promised all sorts of lovely distractions later, when they got back to Damian’s apartment. 

When they finally left, Damian was quiet the whole drive. Remus had waved away Logan’s attempt to change back into his own, now dry, clothes with a wink, and Damian had dragged him out the door before he could protest.

Damian’s hand _was_ on his thigh the entire trip, though, tracing the netting of his tights through one of the rips in his jeans. It meant good things. 

They reached Damian’s apartment building with little fanfare, and climbed the three flights of stairs up to his apartment. Logan appreciated that the rain had long since ceased, as both of them would be wet otherwise. 

Once inside, Logan started to ask where he was expected to sleep during his now prolonged stay, not wanting to presume a place in Damian’s bed. 

“Damian, where-“

Damian spun and grabbed his tie, pulling him close with it. 

“What do you call me?”

Logan gulped He’d been expecting this, although maybe not so soon. He wasn’t complaining, though.

“D-daddy.”

“That’s right, baby boy. Daddy has wanted you ever since you walked out wearing that sinful outfit and all those pretty jewelry pieces with my initial on them. Are you going to be a good boy tonight?”

Logan smiled shyly at his boyfriend. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
